


Tour of the heart

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs is a prince, Castle AU, Cleo and Doc are there too but not really, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Medieval AU, Minecraft personas only lol, Pining, Rated T for a little swearing, they steal some strawberries at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: Bdubs escapes the Diorite castle to spend a day in the village near his home. But chaos awaits him, along with a charming and roguishly handsome man named Keralis.They steal. They dance. They shimmy up some drainpipes.But could there be more between the prince and his tour guide?
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Keralis
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Tour of the heart

Bdubs checks his disguise in the mirror. Simple cotton shirt, brown trousers, comfy leather boots.

He’ll be  _ fine _ blending in with the locals. Yeah.

He checks his hair, then, taking off the small crown that rests atop his head, and tucks it away carefully in his room.

_Undercover,_ he thinks _,_ _Bdubs is going undercove_ r!

He leaves the castle through the secret passageway that his brother (the crown Prince of Castle Diorite) had shown him a long time ago, and exits out into the warm midday sun. 

Looking out into the distance he can see the town. His destination.

The ramshackle collection of streets and houses stands out against the lush green of the rolling countryside, and he sets off at a run towards it, leaving his home, the towering castle, behind him.

It doesn’t take long before he reaches the outskirts. It’s a busy day, with carts rumbling along the cobbled streets, merchants arriving to set up their stalls, young children playing games out in the fields of wheat and grass.

He stops running, composing himself, and enters the city, strolling in like he belongs there.

_I do belong here,_ Bdubs tells himself _. I do._

It’s a whirl of activity the closer he gets to the marketplace; the centre of the town. People are hurrying to and fro all over the place, and he gets jostled around in the sudden thrum of people.

It’s joyful, and it’s lovely, and it’s new.

He spots a tall, strong looking man on one street corner, leaning against a building. He’s built like an ox, and his beard is massive and bushy as he narrows his eyes at everyone who passes.

Bdubs watches him for a second, noticing another man approach the strong one; this one is lean, and tall, and grinning.

He sees them talking, the tall man gesturing animatedly, the frown on the tough one’s face growing larger with every second.

Bdubs angles himself to come closer, to see if he can make out what they’re saying.

“Well, that’s just it, Mister Doc! There’s literally no one else in town who can do it!” Says the tall man, his smile faltering as the big one -Doc, apparently- stares him down.

Bdubs watches in minor horror as Doc starts to reach towards the tall one’s collar, fingers wrapping in his shirt to pull him up.

“Now, listen here, Keralis-“

“Gentlemen, gentlemen! Is there a disagreement happening? Why don’t we settle this nobly!”

Bdubs interrupts, and immediately regrets it. They both turn to him, the tall one - Keralis- with a look of vague surprise and amusement, and Doc with the most furious expression Bdubs has ever seen.

Doc drops Keralis, who backs away as Doc stalks closer to Bdubs.

“What did you say?” He growls, dark eyes fixed on him.

“I was just saying- why don’t you- how about- uh- I’ll just go-“

He stammers, backing away. Doc grins, reaching out and grabbing a handful of Bdubs’ shirt.

“No.” He mutters, studying Bdubs’ face. “What. Did. You. Say?”

Bdubs opens his mouth to reply and is hit with a wave of the man’s breath. Before he realises it, he’s spluttering out something he definitely did not mean to say.

“God! Your breath reeks!”

Shock crosses both of their faces before Doc roars at him, anger taking over, and Bdubs yelps, ducking.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

Bdubs scrambles away, heart beating quickly, and turns to see Doc barrelling towards him. He freezes, unable to move, bracing for a heavy impact, for a fist to connect with his cheek, for his body to hit the ground-

Instead, he feels arms grab him and wrench him to the side.

“Let’s go! Run!”

He hears Keralis yell, grabbing his arm and pulling him down a narrow side street.

Behind him he hears Doc slam into a building, momentum pulling him forward, and then turn to give chase.

Bdubs runs, following Keralis, heart beating wildly in his chest, breathing heavily. They skid around a corner, Keralis turning sharply to try and help him avoid Doc, directing him over piles of barrels and crates and chests.

He can still hear Doc’s heavy footsteps behind them, crashing through the wooden items like a destructive bear.

Bdubs catches up with Keralis, who makes eye contact with him as they come to a fence on the outskirts. He mouths a word that Bdubs can barely make out before leaping over the fence and into the field of tall grass.

Bdubs follows suit, climbing over in a slightly less graceful fashion. He stumbles into the field, looking around for Keralis, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Behind him, Doc will turn the corner and see him at any second-

A hand slips round his waist, dragging him deeper into the safety and camouflage of the grass. Bdubs, surprised, trips on a root, falling backwards against Keralis, and they both fall to the ground, hidden in the grass, not daring to move.

Bdubs hears Doc approach round the corner, his breaths heavy and laboured. He stills, feeling Keralis tense beside him, holding his breath.

The footsteps stop, crunching against gravel, and there’s the sound of the fence being jostled, the wood creaking.

Then there’s a frustrated grunt as the footsteps begin to recede, making their way back towards the market.

He lets out a sigh of relief, but still stays still in the grass, noticing he can feel Keralis’ breath on his cheek.

“Are we-“

“Shh! Give it a minute!”

Bdubs shuts his mouth. He’s lying on his back, Keralis’ arm still across his waist, leg slightly intertwined with his from where they fell. He takes a minute to study the young man, now they’ve got a minute to themselves. 

He looks to be about Bdubs’ age, with curly brow hair and wide eyes. He’s wearing a jacket, presumably leather, with a pair of dark trousers and boots.

After a few minutes he breathes out heavily, sitting up in the grass and smoothing out his clothes. Bdubs does the same, adjusting his shirt, and looks up at Keralis, who’s watching him curiously.

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Uh, sorry?”

Keralis furrows his brow, lips quirking as if trying to hide laughter.

“Why on earth did you intervene? Literally everyone knows not to mess with Doc!”

“I’m not- I’m not from around here...”

Bdubs mumbles, cheeks heating up. “I didn’t really think about what might happen.”

“Yeah, you definitely aren’t! Well, thanks, I guess? I’m glad neither of us got beat up instead of just me!”

Keralis grins and the light of the midday sun catches his face, lighting up his eyes. Bdubs tentatively smiles back.

“So, stranger, what’s your name?” Keralis says, still grinning. “I’m Keralis.”

“Uh, I’m Bartholemus Dodendron Oodenski of Dioritia-“

“Barth- what? I’m just gonna call you Bubbles.”

“Wait, what- Bubbles?”

“Yeah!” Keralis says, getting to his feet and offering Bdubs a hand to stand up. “Bubbles makes much more sense, don’t you think?”

Bdubs rolls his eyes, climbing to his feet.

“Fine. Bubbles it is.” 

Keralis nods.

“Okay, Bubbles, see you around, I guess!”

He waves, heading off back towards the town through the field.

“Keralis, wait!” Bdubs yells. “You know this town, right?”

Keralis nods, turning his head curiously.

“I’m so new here, but I really want to explore and see what life is like here, y’know? Would you- would you be my guide for the day?”

Keralis bites his lip, glancing back at the town, and then at Bdubs.

“Sorry, Pretty boy, but I’ve got work to do today in town... I can’t really afford to-“

“I’ll pay you 10 gold pieces.”

Keralis’s face lights up.

“I- yeah- sure- that- oh wow... Yeah. I’ll do it.”

Bdubs grins, sticking out his hand for Keralis to shake. Keralis takes his hand, eyes still wide and smiling.

“So, Mr guide. Where to first?”

“Well, Bubbles. The market’s in town today! You’re in luck!”

He grabs Bdubs’ hand, guiding him through the grass. 

Bdubs can’t help but grin. This day is going to be  _amazing_.

* * *

Keralis weaves through the stalls and crowds masterfully. Bdubs tries his best to follow, but there’s  _so many people_. Old men and women, merchants and customers of all shapes and sizes, children laughing and getting under everyone’s feet. It’s loud, and it’s bright, and it’s  _ lovely. _

Keralis waits for him when he gets lost, still smiling, leading through the busy market to a small grocer’s stand. They stand back, watching the stall. A young woman is manning it, hair filled with flowers. She expertly hands out fruit and vegetables, taking payments and chatting to several different people at once.

Keralis touches Bdubs’ wrist. 

“Go on and talk to her. She’ll give you some good info on this town.”

Bdubs glances at Keralis, feeling something uncomfortable squirm in his chest, but pushes it down.

He approaches the stall, wearing his most winning smile.

She turns to him, ponytail swinging.

“Hey there! Cleo’s Grocery stall, what can I get for ya?”

“Hello there, Ms Cleo! I’m new in town, you see, and I was hoping you could give me some info.”

She nods, handing a bag of fruit to another customer.

“I haven’t got time for a tour or a history lesson, mate. But I can give you the basics.” Bdubs nods eagerly. “The town’s pretty new, developed by those royals up in the Diorite castle a hundred years ago or so. Main export is wheat and grains, lots of folk come from far and wide for the market...”

Bdubs listens, rapt, as she speaks. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he spots a shape move. Keralis darts behind a crate of pumpkins, almost invisible despite the crowd surrounding them.

“And since then, there’s been quite a focus on the summer carnival, especially with the hot air balloons that have started coming recently...”

Bdubs focuses on making sure he doesn’t react to Keralis as he reaches for a punnetof strawberries right behind her. 

“Anything else you wanna know? About the weird dragon cult gang? Or the rival masonry businesses, Gobi and Concave?”

She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. 

“Uh, no thanks, Ms Cleo. That was really great-I’m gonna- I’m gonna just go. Now. Thanks again!”

She looks at him strangely before turning away, and he backs into the crowd. A hand touches his elbow and he jumps, turning to face Keralis, who’s holding the punnet of strawberries, triumphant.

“Great distraction, Bubbles! Want one?”

Bdubs stares at him.

“ Keralis!  You just-“

Keralis gives him a strawberry, motioning for him to try it. And yeah, it’s amazing, but Bdubs has  _ principles, god dammit- _

_ “Hey!  You!” _

Cleo the shopkeeper shouts, and Bdubs turns, holding the strawberry up to his mouth, to see her eyes locked on his, annoyance written across her face. 

“Time to go!”

Keralis yelps, grabbing Bdubs’ hand and pulling him through the crowd. Bdubs almost laughs. He’s never been chased before in his life, and now it happens twice in one day!

They weave through the people, Keralis an expert, Bdubs an annoyance, but make it out of the main crowd unscathed. Cleo isn’t giving chase, but Keralis looks at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, Bubbles. Wanted to give you a taste of what life is like here.”

He plucks the strawberry out of Bdubs’ hand and winks at him as he bites into it, juice spilling onto his lips.

Bdubs can’t help but stare. He can still feel the ghost of Keralis’s hand gripped tight in his, and the echo of his breath on his cheek.

As Keralis turns away, Bdubs balls his hands into fists.

_ Pull yourself together, man! You’re making a fool of yourself! _

“Do you hear that, Bubbles?” Keralis says, turning back to him, eyes wide with joy. “Music!”

* * *

He can’t even try to resist as Keralis pulls him down a little cobbled path to another square. It’s a little smaller than the main market, with less people, but just as beautiful. Bdubs looks around in awe as a lady starts to light a string of lanterns that weaves its way over everyone’s heads, and a small child tends to a huge barrel of flowers in one corner.

There’s a shop, with a small terrace, on one of the sides of the square, and upon it there’s a man holding a violin, and a woman with a cello. It looks as though they’ve just finished a song, and Bdubs watches Keralis as he stares at the two of them, eyes twinkling. 

Soon the music starts to drift over their heads and Keralis turns to him, grabbing both of his hands.

“Are you ready to dance, Bubbles?”

Bdubs nods _._ _ He’s good at dancing. They do this at the castle. He knows all the foot positions and choreography. This will be fine. _

It’s not fine.

This dancing is nothing like they’ve done at the castle. Bdubs’ feet are all over the place, arms almost flailing, as Keralis swirls around him, movements seemingly erratic and random but also confident and-

_ Beautiful. _

Bdubs says the word in his head and then blushes as Keralis uses a hand to spin him. Bdubs nearly trips but catches himself, turning back to face Keralis, who lays a hand on his hip. His face is burning, his hands are sweaty, his heart is beating-

But he can do this. Bdubs lets the music take him over, using what he’s learnt in the castle and changing it, applying it, altering it, and soon he and Keralis are  _ dancing. Really dancing. _

Vaguely he realises there’s some other people dancing along to the music, but all he can focus on is Keralis. He looks up at his face, flushed and breathless, as they swirl around. Keralis’s hands almost burn through the cloth of his shirt, fingers gripping his waist as they move. Keralis grins at him, squeezing his waist once in warning, and then attempts a lift.

Bdubs shrieks. 

“Keralis!”

He loses his balance, wobbling as Keralis teeters backwards. The fall is far from graceful but it leaves them laughing, still breathless and smiling, on the floor, in a tangled mess.

“Bubbles- that was- that was-“

Keralis is still giggling as he helps Bdubs to his feet. 

“I was going to say, you are a terrible dancer. But actually, you were pretty good! Here,” Keralis says, reaching for his bag. “Have a strawberry.”

He plucks a strawberry from the punnet, and Bdubs’ heart almost stops as he reaches up to Bdubs’ mouth, placing the strawberry between his lips.

“There. Enjoy!”

Bdubs considers the fact the colour of his cheeks probably matches the strawberry, and then eats it anyway. They watch the dancers and the musicians for a few more minutes as the sun dips closer and closer to the horizon.

“Bubbles, what time do you need to return home?”

The question hits him like a horse and cart. He’d forgotten about having to leave this place.

“Probably by dark. But I’d like to see the sunset, from here.”

Keralis turns to him, and studies his face thoughtfully for a moment, as if trying to read his thoughts. 

“I have the perfect place. Follow me.”

* * *

Okay. Bdubs has definitely never tried to shimmy up a drainpipe before. But hey, Keralis’ hands on his thighs helping him up definitely make the experience worth it. They reach the roof, and Keralis directs him across several rooves of different shapes and sizes.  _ He seems to know the rooves better than he knows the street _ _s,_ Bdubs realises.

They make it to the church roof, the tallest building of the whole town, but with shelter from the wind that blows over them, steady and chilling. Here, there’s a fantastic view of the sunset without the chance of being spotted. Keralis assures him this is the best and safest roof. 

Bdubs believes him.

Keralis sits down on the edge, patting a space beside him. Bdubs complies, sitting with his legs dangling, to his right.

“Thank you for today, Bubbles.”

“Wait, why are you thanking me? You’re the one who helped me!”

Keralis looks down at his hands.

“I don’t know... I haven’t been here long either, and the people here have never really... accepted me? I suppose?”

Bdubs nods. He’d noticed Keralis’ accent, but hadn’t really felt the need to mention it.

“It’s been so nice to have someone to spend the time with, you know? I haven’t had, well...a friend, in such a long time.”

Bdubs nods again at Keralis’ words.

“I get that. I definitely get that.”

They watch the sunset for a few minutes. The sky turns from blue to purple to pink to orange and then-

Bdubs gulps. He glances down at where Keralis’s hand rests on the roof. Then he moves his hand, deliberately, over to it, so they’re resting together.

Keralis gasps, and then tries to hide his surprise. He turns to Bdubs, those wide, dark eyes blinking a question.

Bdubs’ mouth quirks, and he nods, a tiny action. But it gets the message across.

Keralis shuffles closer, reaching up a hand to cup Bdubs’ chin, then presses their lips together.

Bdubs smiles, eyes fluttering closed, hands reaching out to grip at Keralis’s jacket to pull him closer.

The kiss is amazing. Keralis’s fingers are cool and soothing against his cheek, his lips are soft. After a few seconds, Bdubs stops, takes a breath, and then surges into the kiss. Keralis kisses back full force, hands moving from his cheek to his jaw to his hair and-

_Oh_ ,  Keralis is pulling his hair. _ Oh,  he likes  that. _

* * *

It’s well past dusk when Bdubs pulls back, lips red and swollen. Keralis lets out a little whine, hands fisting into his shirt.

“Keralis... I’ve got to go. If they find out I’m out here after dark...”

Keralis sighs, and nods. He presses a kiss to Bdubs’ cheek then climbs to his feet.

“I’ll help you get back, Bubbles.”

“Thanks, Keralis. Oh! And before i forget!” He fumbles with his pocket before holding out the 10 gold that he’d owed to Keralis. “For the tour.”

Keralis snorts, reaching out and closing Bdubs’ fingers back over the pile of coins.

“Keep it, Bubbles.”

“But-“

Keralis leans in close, breath tickling Bdubs’ ear. 

“Save it for our next tour, okay?”


End file.
